


Silent Screaming

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Deaf, Frat Boy Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, deafness, harry is deaf, hurt Louis Tomlinson, louis Tomlinson is sad, numbeness, sad Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the leader of a fraternity and he describes himself as not sad but numb. </p><p>Harry is a deaf creative writing student who meets him at a party and the only means of speaking for now is through paper and pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one of my AU brought to life 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Louis never liked parties. People were too close, too drunk, too loud. Sometimes, he wished he was deaf or maybe even blind. He didn't like the way people looked at him, talked to him. He just simply didn't like people. They really only ever were there to hurt you. You fall in love with everyone who gets close to you. Most of the time, they break your heart. They'll snap it in half, right in front of you and make you watch as they dance over the flattened, broken pieces. Louis was sick of the cycle, the never ending chain of heartbreaks that followed him around like the ghost of all his lover's memory.

His shirt shifted as he pushed through crowds of people, cups full of whatever toxic waste they were pouring down their throats, burning their once pure pipes. Louis hated the smell, he was starting to wonder why he even came downstairs. The warmth of the room was pulsating through his shirt which was now stained with some red, fruity toxin some blonde bitch “spilled ” on him. She did a fake gasp her pink shimmering lips forming a perfect circle. She patted Louis chest, asking him if he needed an escort to go change in his room.

The fraternity, one his father built was not for him. He was the leader of course but he preferred peace and quiet. He just wanted to lock his door and curl under his covers with a good book and earphones to drown out the noises around him. He was freed from the crowd as he walked up the stairs. A blonde boy whose name was Trevor or Tyler or something to that effect slapped his ass.

“Sick party Tomlinson.”

He was clearly drunk out of his mind, his shaggy blonde hair sat on his head like a mop, a dirty, old raggedy mop. He was slightly attractive with his chiseled face, if only he would get a haircut then maybe he wouldn't resemble a wet Maltese, Louis couldn't fight anyone on that but Louis simply waved him off with a sweet smile as he turned down the hall to his room. He hated when guys had long hair, no one looked good like that, they all looked like mops that were left out in the sun too long, the strands falling unclean and uncut around their faces, they looked stupid and Louis hated it.

He stopped in front of his door, a note attached to it. He picked it off the door, the tape taking a little bit of paint off with it, Louis huffed scratching at the chipped paint. Now he would need to repaint the brown wood to make it white again, he rolled his eyes reading the letter.

_Louis,_

_I left a little friend of mine in your room, he was very uncomfortable in the party atmosphere._

_He's very quiet and loves to read, you'll enjoy his company I promise!_

_All the fucking love,_

_Tony Boy_

Louis crumbled up the paper, tossing it on the floor, who did Tony think he was just leaving some random dude in his room, for all he knew he could be a druggie, hiding shit in his room to get him in trouble with the school. He could be clouding up his room with smoke. Louis opened the door angrily, a boy looked up at him, long curly hair framing his face and falling in front of his scared green eyes. He was sitting on the floor, leaning up against Louis’ bedpost reading a book Louis has never seen.

“Who the actual fuck are you? Why did Tony leave you in my damn room?”

He was talking quickly and approaching the boy at the same time. He squatted down so they were eye level, Louis took in his face trying to place him around the campus. The boy scribbled something on a pad, Louis watched him intently as script words formed on the page.

_Your lips are moving too fast for me to read, I'm sorry but can you repeat that?_

Louis picked up quickly that the boy was deaf. Tony did say he was quiet but he didn't think he meant deaf. Louis didn't know how to properly communicate with the boy. He felt uneducated for a moment a new teacher on his first day of high school, bored and antsy teenagers staring back at him, expecting him to know what to do. He looked at the boy confused as he spoke again, much more nicely.

“Who are you? Why did Tony leave you here?”

The boy stared at his lips, licking his own as he formed the sentence in his head and then started to scribble, whatever response he had.

_I'm Harry. He said I would be good company because you're lonely and quiet but mostly just sad. Why are you at a party if you're sad?_

Louis sat down now, leaning on one leg that was propped up for some support. Harry looked at him waiting for a response, the eager student on the class of conformed, mindless students. Louis liked him for his attentiveness, a quality few Louis has met still poses.

“I'm the leader of this fraternity.”

_Does leading this fraternity make you sad? Or just parties?_

Louis smiled an amused look etched Harry's face, as if he was testing Tony's words. Sad, what an interesting word, quite small in length but large in meaning. Louis tossed it around in the fingertips of his mind, letting his brain taste the word. Sad. Was he sad? He was definitely lonely, the frat and school being his two main focuses and he may lead the frat but he doesn't have to like the boys he controls.

“I don't like the fraternity lifestyle and parties are too loud and too hot.”

_Luckily for me, I never have to hear the viscous sounds of a party, the only thing that haunts me is the vibrations left in my body from the music._

Louis read the words carefully, it sounded quite Shakespearean, how the vibrations were left in his body and all that good stuff made Louis smile.

“You are quite the poet my friend, and by the way I'm not sad.”

_So what are you?_

Louis thought about it, words to describe himself mumbled through his brain, whispering negative connotations into his ears, worthless and unlovable seemed to be the two loudest ones because that's what he was and that wasn't changing but he couldn't just tell this stranger that. One word stuck out at him in the dark of his thoughts.

“Numb.”

Harry frowned moving closer to Louis and putting a slender finger over his lips and then moving it to Louis own, his finger moved down his face and to his chest, his heart beating under the pad of Harry's pointer finger. Harry scribbled something down and held it up for Louis to see in the dark room.

_I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?_

Louis relaxed around the boy, his fingers flicking the pen up and down, tapping it on his thigh patiently waiting for Louis to decide.

“Bad.”

Harry nodded scribbling down two things, covering the bottom half with his hand and revealing the top portion to Louis.

_Numb is far worse than sad._

He moved his hand down and the next sentence became visible.

_Good news, you're very warm. Your heart is beating. You're alive._

Louis smiled at that the simple sentence reminding him that he was still in fact alive and healthy made him smile as Harry scribbled more words down. Sometimes, in certain cases we feel numb because something is missing. What are you missing? Was this kid a therapist? Did Tony put him in here to questions Louis’ entire life? He smiled at Harry anyway. The boy looked at him like an innocent child.

“I don't think I'm missing anything.”

Harry chuckled, latching onto his stomach and holding onto the bedpost behind his head. His eyes watered innocently.

“What? I'm being serious.”

Harry dried his eyes and scribbled something on the notepad. He gestured for Louis to come closer to him. There foreheads almost touching as Louis leaned over to see the script writing in the simply lit room.

_You say you're numb, but you also say nothing is missing. How about emotions? Friends? Love perhaps? You wouldn't feel numb if you had those things. How many negative things stabbed at your poor little heart to make you go numb?_

Louis read the words over and over again. His eyes flashing from Harry's face to his words on the paper, poetry on its own.

“Are you a secret therapist or what?”

Harry pointed to his head and then to his mouth, locking a fake key and throwing it away before scribbling down some more words. Louis looked on in admiration, he was quite strange. The way he talked was strange and unlike anyone Louis had ever met.

_I have a lot of alone time up here in my mind when my mouth and ears have to stay silent and useless._

_P.S. I'm also a creative writing major._

Harry smiled fully with teeth and everything, his hair moving backwards and his eyes scrunching up a little bit. Louis never liked long hair, he ranted about it in his own mind moments ago. Harry sat there with long flowing hair, past his shoulders and down his back, folding and twisting, dark and mysterious under the lamp light.

“You are very interesting Harry.”

He smiled tapping Louis knee with the pencil, lightly before scribbling down more words for Louis’ eyes to devour.

_Same to you. Let's talk about being numb. It helps to write it down when you can't verbalize it. I would know._

He put his pad down and picked up a notebook on his side, black and sleek a hardcover notebook with those pockets for different subjects. He turned it to the back to a pocket labelled emotions. He wrote something on the top before sliding the book in front of Louis. Louis picked it up, feeling the paper underneath his fingertips as his eyes scanned the written words on the top of the page

_Write for me…_

Louis looked back up at Harry. A confused look on his face. This kid wanted him to write about his feelings? Feelings weren't exactly easily shared in Louis’ opinion. At least not with strangers.

“Are you serious?”

Harry nodded laying down his pen, letting it slowly roll to Lohis fingertips as he sat there with a patient expression and a gentle smile. Louis couldn't help it as he picked up the notebook and paper. He started out slow, not really knowing what to say or how to say it. Harry would simply smile and nod his head, encouraging Louis to continue. Louis continued, writing past the edges of the page, scrunching words together frantically before flipping the page, an emotional waterfall falling into the pages like raindrops clouding the concrete and spreading quickly. Harry admired him as he went, a little pant coming out of him every so often from the quick pace of his writing.

When he was done he read it over, once, twice the words eating at his naked soul, he did in fact feel a little better. He felt cleansed and once he felt content with the words he placed the notebook in Harry's awaiting lap. Harry's smile beamed back at him, his long fingers tugging at the page, covered front and back in ink, Louis handwriting fluctuating back and forth under his fingertips as Harry peeled the extra frills of the paper off before folding it once. Louis watched with great interest as Harry pulled out an envelope. He placed the paper neatly inside, peeling the sticker and sealing the envelope shut. He turned it over a few times in his hands before laying it down flat, rubbing his fingers over it, flattening it out. He took out a read pen and wrote Louis’ name on the paper followed by the words “to read later” then shoved the envelope in the backpack behind him.

He stood up, towering over Louis who stood up as well. He had his backpack around his shoulder and his notepad in hand. He scribbled on it, Louis almost leaning over to see what he had to say.

_I have to go now, I'll be seeing you._

Louis stood back as Harry quickly left the room, Louis ran over to the open door, watching the boy and his backpack bobbing down the hallway, his hair flowing freely behind him. Louis watched as people stared at him, he was an interesting boy. Louis knew he needed to find Tony as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is all boring character introductions but it'll pick up once Louis and Harry meet for real outside of the comforts of a party and Louis' dark bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Louis could still hear the music and feel the vibrations under his covered feet. That, to say the least was the most bizarre thing that has ever happened to him. His mind settled back on Tony and away from the particularly pretty boy whose notepad was probably stuffed in his back pocket as he slowly made his way through the crowd and out into the brisk night. 

He let his fingers ghost over the knob of his door deciding if he should venture back down or not. The boys radiance flashed through his mind like a vivid slideshow each moment in which he curved and puckered his lips in thought and concentration etched into his mind and delighting his senses and then he knew. He knew he had to go down and confront Tony because Tony knew his rule, no relationships.

Louis Tomlinson, Louis William Tomlinson did not and never will do relationships and the radiant quiet boy didn't seem like one who would prefer a one night stand and a goodbye note in the morning.

His fingers found the knob with a new sense of determination flowing through as fast as the waves of music pumped and pulled at his ears and as fast as his heart was racing, trapped inside his rib cage with a small crack on its side, tearing through its own stitches in search for something to fill its emptiness.

The steady creaking of his door and the way the music clawed its way into his room help him push his own way out. His feet were heavy on the hardwood floors, each time his heel went down and stomped the ground his mind grew fogged, the confusion on his future plan unraveling in his mind. Like a fly who was stuck on a spider's silk, squirming, knowing the end result was not one he wanted.

The music was loud, to loud and incredibly uncomfortable in his ears. Bodies moved against his own as he moved through the crowd, the living room was so quiet just this morning where he was reading his book and relaxing in the sun of the morning.

“Tony!”

He saw his hair move past him, he watched him run into the kitchen another man Louis had never seen before was hot on his trail and had a nerf gun fully loaded.

Louis almost rolled his eyes as he dragged himself into the kitchen, the calm flowing through him as the white walls wrapped their pure arms around him and brought him closer to his sanity.

Tony was perched on the kitchen counter by the time he got inside, his lips locked on nerf gun guys neck, sucking at it like it was his lifeline and only food for the rest of his life.

Louis suddenly felt very uncomfortable and out of place as he watched his hands trail down the boy's chest, pulling him closer by the belt loops. Another man stood beside Louis watching the way his eyes were fixed on the pair.

“Ex boyfriend?”

Louis looked at the boy, tall, soft brown eyes and a shaggy head of hair. He looked like a sweet drug dealer who wouldn't get mad if you were short a few bucks.

“No, no, Tony.”

He pointed to Tony whose arms were tightly wrapped around the guy's neck and whose lips moved to match the others in a slower version of whatever they were doing.

“He's my mate, house mate to be exact. He left his friend upstairs in my room and I just wanted to ask him about it.”

The shaggy guy looked at the way they were bonded. Tony's legs shaking slightly from his overall excitement.

“A drunk friend?”

“More like an adorable friend with big green eyes and long hair.”

He ran his fingers through his hair and the guy mimicked him unconsciously. His eyes full of question.

“Harry? Deaf? Tall and skinny?”

Louis nodded and the guy smiled gently as Louis traced circles into the granite countertop.

“Pretty lips, and thoughts to match.”

The boy hummed pulling at a strand of his own hair in almost a nostalgic way, as if with every tug a new memory was dug out from his brain.

“That's him. I personally think he's the most beautiful boy to ever walk the earth.”

Louis giggled and nudged the guy lightly, never really catching his name.

“Sounds like someone has a little crush.”

For a moment a feeling Louis couldn't place at the moment crawled up his throat, digging its poisonous claws into the lining of his throat, pulling its way up to his mouth, making him spit out words he didn't necessarily mean.

The boy raised his hands in defense a sly smile on his face as he looked Louis up and down, quickly his eyes burning holes through Louis’ clothes.

“He's all yours.”

Tony was just about ready to take off to his bedroom when he turned and spotted Louis. He whispered for the boy to stay right where he was and he walked over and started smoothing out the wrinkles in Louis shirt. A habit he did when he knew Louis was going to question him.

“These damn wrinkles. You know I can get someone to remove them.”

Louis swatted his hand away and let his eyes fill with annoyance. He crossed his arms and stood with his feet apart in a stance that said business.

“Why did you leave Harry in my room?”

The other boy wandered off into the party again, losing interest in the childish conversation going on before him.

“I thought he would like you. He looked so uncomfortable and he was writing in his notepad and he just looked so sad.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at Tony, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity and confusion.

“So you set him up on the floor in my room? So I can entertain him?”

He rolled his eyes and huffed, tilting his head back in annoyance. The boy he left by the counter getting a bit antsy and trying to hide the bulge in his pants. 

“I thought maybe he could keep you company considering how miserable you are at these things.”

“I don't need a playmate, you're not my mother.”

Tony turned away from him, while rolling his eyes and walked back to the boy he left, their hands intertwined and he lead him out of the kitchen, probably straight to his room.

Louis looked around for the long blonde haired boy but couldn't see him through the sea of hormonal teenagers and twenty year olds in his living room.

He hated parties, they were too loud, you could have a simple conversation without screaming at the other person.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes and dive into the crowd. His whole body being sucked in as if it wasn't a group of people but a black hole, the closer you got the heavy the resistance became. Louis was now in the center. Like the center of a storm, it was calm and almost quiet. Everyone moved together in synch. The music slowed and you could only hear heavy breaths, the music behind it almost silent even though it was screaming through the speakers.

His goal was the front door, fresh air and an absence of alcohol and drugs that even he wouldn't touch. 

He squeezed and shoved his way through the room, latching onto the door like a scared puppy or a leech to your skin. He flung it open and relished in the beautiful night air.

He stepped out of the house and closed the door, the music dying out slightly as he closed the door and walked down the steps, leaning on a random car.

The car beneath him beeped and he jumped slightly and turned around ready to yell at whomever was honking at him.

The simple smile of the long blonde hair boy from before looked back at him and he rolled down his window, leaning towards Louis.

“Did I scare you?”

Louis moved so he was facing the boy, letting his silhouette leave the light and allowing his face to one I to view.

“A bit.”

The boy laughed and Louis heard his car doors unlock as he leaned against the nearly painted door.

“You can come in if you ever get cold.”

Louis laughed, knowing he wasn't stupid enough to get in a car with a stranger. He gestured towards the boy, whose hair moved loosely in the slow wind.

“I don't even know your name.”

The boy pulled his hair back into a bun with a few swift motions and then looked back at Louis.

“My name, unfortunately is Chadwick, my friends call me Chad. I prefer Chad.”

Louis smiled, he seemed like a rough and classless boy but with a name like Chadwick he wasn't too sure anymore, his car was expensive but his clothes were, well they were him, but not him at all.

“And your name is?”

He looked at Louis expectantly, question swimming in his eyes and spilling through his lips. Louis made an “o” shape with his mouth and smiled slowly. 

“My name is Louis, Louis Tomlinson.”

Chad nodded patting the seat next to him, giving Louis a look that screamed out for him, to put whatever feelings of fear behind him and to get in the car and ravish his face. He was rather handsome but Louis was all bark and no bite.

“You're shivering, I promise I won't drive away unless instructed.”

Louis sighed and for once in his life left the comfort of his room, left his happy place and dove head first into the real world, or whatever sliver of the real world he was served, with blonde hair and brown eyes that held question and edged Louis to come inside.

“Fine.”

Louis walked around the car and opened the door gently, lowering himself inside, almost excited over much more than the expensive leather seats.

“Where are you from?”

“Kiss me?”

Louis paused and Chad looked at him with blown, fixated eyes. Maybe just one kiss, that would hurt him, he would be fine. It was a party he might as well enjoy it for once.

“Tell me where you're from and I'll give you one kiss.”

“One long kiss?”

He raised his eyebrows at Louis and Louis simply shrugged not sure how to flirt or anything, only sure in his ability to hide and make people fear him.

“I come from a small rich, old money kind of town. Really snobby, with a million other Chadwick's running around in satin and silk and Armani suits.”

Louis smile and leaned closer to Chad who couldn't help his growing smile as he scooted a little, getting closer to Louis.

“Sounds interesting.”

Louis’ face was close to his, their noses almost touching as Chad let his mouth hang open, in a sort of awe over Louis and the way his mouth formed words.

“Very.”

Chad moved forward first, and Louis moved back, almost smashing his head into the window. Chad actually smiled at him, a full blown, eye crinkly smile.

“What, why are you smiling at me like that?”

Louis was confused and a little nervous, who got rejected and then smiled like that. Crazy people, he was in the car with a crazy person. 

“I told you where I'm from, and you promised a kiss and now you're backing out.”

“You find that funny?”

Chad leaned back in his chair, situating himself with his hands in his lap and his eyes focusing on the Stars through the glass of his sunroof.

“I find it cute, endearing even. I know Harry will like it.”

“Harry?”

The name and face he was desperately trying to forget, simply continued to crawl it's way back into his brain and people kept bringing him up.

“Yes, Harry, Harry Styles, my roommate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
